Object of Desire
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: A collection of fics based around Ed Elric and all the shmexy men that heart him. None are connected in any way : Hope you like requests open, will be posted elsewhere ALL YAOI HERE
1. Object of Desire Open Note

**Hi Guys! **

-waves-

Welcome to my collection of drabbles and oneshots. Here I pair Ed with any guy I can write him with (from the fma universe that is) and shamlessly put him in embarrasing, lustfilled and cliched places that make my inner fangirl squeal with joy!

**Side Note: **Need a Beta plz, for this and object of desire. Cause my grammer bites and my comp doesnt have spell check.

**Disclaimer:** Applies to following chapters. I dont own Full Metal Alchemist. Im so broke I watched all 51 eps and the movie on YouTube. THANKS YOUTUBE! Im not getting any money out of this.

**Warnings:** YAOI, SHONEN AI, BOY LOVE! This will be the only BoyxBoy warning I will post. If you dont get it now DONT FLAME ME! Warnings on individual fics and drabbles for things like angst etc. Rating T cause I have no clue what might fall from my brain in the future.

**Pairing: **The only constant is Ed. Cause I love the little Bishie, and so do all the fellas in the anime too. I'll prove it! Lol.

**Last Authors Notes before we get on with it:** There may be some themes some people are not comfy with, I will post appropraite warnings to tell you if im going to introduce something...icky. Haha, or even warnings for something that might rot your teeth with the sap.

Reviews are loved!

Ill give you cookies!

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo

_And if you read this far you get a prize!_

_If you review this chapter and request something I will post, to the best of my abilities, a 100+ word fic. Depending whether the request hits it off with my plot bunnies will depend on the type and size it is (drabble or long oneshot)and probably influence the time...But the pairing is up to you, and feel free to add a setting or theme to that too. Im trying to improve myself, haha._

_The first request-review I get for this page I will start another collection like this one to put them all._

_Love and Cookies!_

_Read, review and request away!_


	2. Insanity EnvyxEd

**Object of Desire**

**Warnings:** Some OOC-ness :) Fluff. The annoyingly sappy kind.

**Fic One: Insanity - **Envy x Ed

Envy was insane. There was no other reason for the illogical change in attitude towards the Fullmetal alchemist from his supposed arch-enemy. Envy had lost whatever sanity he once had.

"I think Im obsessed with you." Envy purred.

Ed gritted his teeth, hand clenching around his fork. "Go away Envy." He growled, ignoring Al's giggles.

"But Chibi-san, dont you think obsesson is such a..." He leant in closer, breath whispering against the startled alchemists ear. "_passionate _word?"

At the exact same time Ed's face turned pink, his knuckles turned white, there grip bending the soft metal of the spoon with the unweilding strength of automail. "Envy!" He groaned and scolded in the same breath.

Perhaps he was just as balmy. The more Envy pushed him, the more he lost his will to reject the green haired Sin's advances.

Envy's breath was released with a low chuckle that threatened to send shivers down his spine. "Envy." Ed threatened.

Al just giggled as Envy smirked and blew into the sensitive ear. "You look so..." He whispered, leaning even further against Ed's side. "_delecious_, when you blush."

Ed pushed back from the table and without a word stormed off. Envy blinked, then settled in the chair his resent object of desire had just vacated. He leaned forward, regarding the teenage human across from him.

Al grew uneasy under his stare, wriggling. "Whats wrong?" He asked uncomforably.

Envy rested his head in his hands. "Edo-kun doesnt like me." He commented, watching his hair dip dangerously close to the bowl of milk-less cerial beneath him.

How could someone amost 400 years old sound so childish?

"You tried to kill him." Al pointed out.

Envy pouted. "That was _ages_ ago!"

Al rolled his eyes, twiddling his spoon in his bowl. "Not to him."

With a groan Envy pushed himself out of the chair. "Ok, ok. I'll go say sorry." He pouted. "Baka Edo-kun."

"Envy!" Al warned. "Just remember he has a terrible temper."

Envy grinned his wicked little grin. "I'll remember."

**x.o.x.o**

Ed paced back and forth furiously. "Stupid Envy," He growled, kicking out at the coffee table and wincing as the automail limb shattered the fragile wood.

He groaned, falling to his knees with a clap, preparing to fix the damage when the door banged open behind him.

"EDWARD!" Envys voice sing-songed.

Ed winced again and fell forward onto the pile of wood he was about to repair. With a loud curse he scowled up at the homunculus. "What the hell do you want?! I just got away from you."

Clearly Envy was attempting not to laugh at the blond, he bit his lip to hold it in. "Irma Zurri." He mumbled aroung the lip.

Ed tried to stand before falling back down with a groan. "What?"

Green hair shifted as the green haired sin fell to his knees before the full metal alchemist. He looked up, violet eyes still dancing with mirth. "Im sorry." Seeing Eds blank look he added. "For trying to kill you and stuff."

The blond blinked a few times in surprise. "Your...sorry?"

Envy nodded, holding a hand out. "Im obsessed with you Chibi-san." He smirked.

In a daze Ed took the offered hand, letting Envy pull him to his feet. He stumbled as he stood, falling against the thin chest.

Envy chuckled. "I thought it would take more than that."

"I hurt my leg you asshole." Ed muttered, pushing the warmth away from him. He limped his way onto the couch, Envy watching him all the while.

Tugging up his leather pants he looked over the gash, quickly tugging out splinters.

Suddenly long fingers were alongside his own, helping to remove the painful peices of wood. He looked up in surprise to see Envys smirk replaced with a small, unused frown.

"Envy?"

"I dont hurt what im obsessed with." He explained. Then his wicked little grin re-surfased. "Unless they like it. Do _you_?"

Despite the wound in his leg leaking blood, he still had enough to blush furiously. "I doubt it." He mumbled, fingers pinching the final slither of wood and pulling it free.

Envy watched the wood pull free and get thrown on the pile on the table. He fell back on the couch and watched Ed stumble forward and fix the table, sitting down on it when it was done.

"Your not really sorry are you?" Ed asked after a moment. "You just wanna get into my pants."

The sin looked Ed over. "Those pants look to tight for two dear, but im willing to try." He smirked.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Im serious."

Envy concidered. "I guess not. I was following orders. I _am_ sorry that you dont like me, does that count?"

Eds head fell into his hands. "I dont know." He groaned. "I know this is just a game to you, but I really want to stop fighting it sometimes."

"I told you im obsessed Chibi-san. Obsession is never a game." Came the easy reply.

Ed looked up to the smirking Sin. "I dont thinkI can risk it." He stood up, and limped away.

Envy didnt know whether to pout or curse. Finally he stood and a slow grin spread out over his face, smoothing away his frown. He ran out the door and down the hall, tackling a startled Ed to the ground.

"Risk it." The homunculus demanded, sharp teeth almost blinding as he grinned.

"Envy-" Ed began, but was cut off as surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own. Hands slid into his hair, lightly massaging the his scalp.

Slowly Envy pulled back. "Please risk it." He tried again, fingers twitching in long golden locks.

Eds eyes searched his, as if trying to decide whether the risk could be worth it. Apparently he found something he liked because the alchemist pushed up and latched his lips to Envys.

He then fell back, head hitting the ground with a thud. "Im insane."

"Im obsessed," Envy reminded him. "Pleased to kiss you."

"You did not just say-" Ed began to groan but the homunculus' lips were on his again, and this time his tongue was there.

Given no chance to hesitate, Ed let the wet appendage dip passed his lips and beyond his teeth. He gasped as it slid against his own tongue, the friction making his head twirl. He pushed up again, wanting more of the feeling and Envy let him, encouraging him with a small whimper of pleasure.

"You'll risk it?" Envy panted as he pulled back.

"I told you im insane Envy." The full metal alchemist reminded him, gold eyes rolling. "Insane people always take risks."

Envy grinned and picked up the kiss again.

Al turned from the sight, wandering back towards the kitchen, a blush on his face but a smile in his eyes.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Oh my that was sappy. -sweat drop- They wont all be like this. Some may be so angsty it will seem like an entirely diffrent collection, mwahaha. Hope you liked this anyway, took a while to type. Erm, read and review. And requests are so very open its not even funny xD So feel free to drop me a line.

If requests ever go offline Ill warn you in my profile, so it may be a good idea to check there. It'll also tell you if any personal problems are effecting my work at the moment.

Requests are for FMA or Final Fantasy Vii, i'll do my best!

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


	3. Drabbles Elricest

**Drabble One - See individual Drabble for names - **Ed x Al, Al x Ed

**Warnings: **Elricest, meaning Elric incest. Dont like, dont read; the next page is sure to be something else:)

**Rating:** This one be M! Some drabblies below arent, but if you're to young dont risk it :D

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(113 words) - Words**

Hands clench in faded old bedsheets, head falling to one side. His breath excapes as a cloud of warmth in the cool night air.

Whispers are wrought, words of promise and endearment, words of eternity and love.

Blond hair tangles around slender fingers. "Nii-san." A whisper is returned, the first one since this sinful, but unstoppable act began.

A breath catches and is held. "Al..." The word is drawn long...questioning and cautious.

"Thank you." Came the whisper, promising one brothers love will never go unwanted.

Finally, the elder can feel his pleasure, his release, before falling into a puddle of lax limbs and tingling feelings.

"Anytime." He promised, with a goofy, heartfelt smile.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(90 words) - Thinking**

I like to think that ive done well in my quest, despite all the setbacks and disasters.

I like to think that my brother having his body back is worth watching him slipping into his tux and hastily trying to remember his vows.

I like to think that im selfless, that im happy for him and Winry.

Then I curl up in my cold bed, trying to tell myself that im NOT jealous of Winry, im happy for Al.

I like to think im happy, but I know im not.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(78 words) - Strange**

I watched as Ed looked up at the moon, watched as a cloud rolled passed it and drowned the older boys face in darkness.

"Things are strange." He commented, startling me.

I shrug, sitting beside him. "But good."

He smirkes lazily, cloud drifting on and bathing his face in light once more. "Yeah, very good."

He wraps his arm around me, the comforter whispering against my skin. I obediently nuzzle into his side. "Love you."

"Always." he promised.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(77.5 words) - Cold**

The water was chilly, but as Al dived in carelessly, giggling as the liquid carressed his flesh I lost all care for cold and composure. I charged into the water, landing behind him with a 'splat'.

"Nii-san, its so cold!" He laughed as the spray from my ungraceful flop hit him.

I grinned and opened my arms. "Ill warm you up." I promised with a grin.

He blushed beetroot. "Nii-san! Not in public!" He scolded, splashing me indignantly.

My smirk grew.

"What?" He asked. "Dont do-" I leapt forward, tackling him into the water.

"This?" I licked his cheek playfully.

"Yes that!" Al squeaked, blush even more violent.

I pouted. "But I want to kiiiiiiiiss you!" I squealed.

Al rolled his eyes. "Fine." He gave in, like always.

**(85 words) - After**

I'd never really given much thought to after...it had honestly seemed an unreachable goal, an untouchable dream. After all, every time we got close the stone just faded again and again.

But...

If there is an after...i'd like to spend everyday just waking up in your arms nii-san.

Everyday, after I return to my body, i'd like to see you wake up in mine.

We will both be flesh and WHOLE and we will be together.

It's my happy-ever after, anyway.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**A FEW LITTLE ITTY BITS**

**(50 words) - Milk**

"I will never, ever, ever, ever do that again." Ed gasped, milk waterfalliing off him.

Roy looked up at the full metal alchemist. "What did you do? Thats some harsh punishment."

Ed pouted, attempting to shake his arms dry. "I wouldnt kiss him 'cause he had milk on his face."

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(49 words) - Wings**

Ed watched the bird dive for insects in the clear night sky.

"I wanted to be a bird." Al, at his side, confessed.

"Really?" Ed asked curiously. "Why?"

Al buried his face in his brothers neck. "So I could fly high enough to find where you'd disapeared too.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(35 words) - Couch**

The couch was soft, comfortable and relatively big enough for the two of them.

Its just a pity that whenever Ed and Al had sincronising days from work the poor thing had to be re-upholstered.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(38 words) - Listening**

I try hard not to listen, because I know nii-san can see it in my eyes, but I cant help but hear the soft moans and promises from Winry that I wish Ed would draw from me.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(50 words) - Blush**

I always wonder how it had taken me, Roy Mustang, so long to notice the Elrics were lovers. You could see it in Als brilliant blush if their hands collided, and even in the casual carress against a shoulder when Ed walked passed.

Funny, how one often misses a blush.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(24 words) - Water**

Save water - shower with your nii-san.

Save: Time, uncomfortable foreplay, and Als face from blushing - proceed directly to mind blowingly hot shower...erm...'activities'.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(6 words) - FanFiction**

"Nii-san! I found free word porn!"

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**Notes:** Enjoy! Review! Request!

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


End file.
